


Häxan

by DarkGirl



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Au the perversion world, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28573092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkGirl/pseuds/DarkGirl
Summary: Lilith opens her eyes, the academy is awfully quiet for its usual noise. Or has it always been that way? She can’t be sure. She believes it has. Something doesn’t add up but she can’t be sure what it is...On the perversion world, one night before Sabrina's arrival, three women face their inner demons (quite literally in some cases).
Relationships: Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith/Original Mary Wardwell, Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	Häxan

**Author's Note:**

> We deserved to see way more of AU Lilith, Mary and Zelda so here you go. Btw don't worry, I will continue Matter of Trust soon, I just need to write down so many feels on part 4 

Lilith opens her eyes, the academy is awfully quiet for its usual noise. Or has it always been that way? She can’t be sure. She believes it has. Something doesn’t add up but she can’t be sure what it is.

Baby Adam’s cries throw her back to reality.

-Shush, my son, please, they can’t know we’re here.

She begs him as she hugs him close to her chest.

-Are you hungry? –She asks softly, opening her black jacket and lowering her blouse to feed him.

The door opens and an angry looking Zelda Spellman comes through.

-Lilith! What is this? You know he can’t be that loud, we’re already passing a great risk by hiding you two here.

The brunette turns around, holding Adam protectively while the baby suckles on her breasts.

-I’m trying, it isn’t easy to keep him quiet, you know?

-Try harder. If Blackwood were to find out… he has already marked this academy. We cannot lose more students.

-I know that. Don’t you think I’m trying? –Lilith can’t help how hurt her voice sounds. She remembers a time when she was free and then it all went wrongs and she had to run away, yes, she was running from something… what was it? She isn’t sure either.

Zelda sighs and sits on a chair near the bed.

-His birthday is tomorrow, he will be coming here. –She says and her voice sounds a thousand years old. -If he finds you here he’ll kill you, both of you.

Lilith hugs Adam close, he is all she has, and he chooses that exact moment to cry out. He is very loud, always, as if he had an opera singer lungs. She would be very proud of this, if it wasn’t for the fact that they needed to stay quiet to hide.

-You have an unregistered Baby…

-I know. –Lilith says, defensively.

-Who is the father?

Lilith remains silent.

-Lilith…

-I’ll leave before he comes. Don’t worry, he won’t find us here and we won’t endanger your precious academy.

-That’s not what I- Zelda starts to say and then fall silent. What else had she meant to say?

Lilith has managed to quiet Adam and once more he is silently suckling on her breast, only now he has his eyes very much open. Almost as if he was aware of the situation and was judging Zelda.

-I know a place you can go.

-Do you?

-Yes. Go to the comic shop and ask for this book. –She says and pulls out a small paper from her pocket.

-H…

-Don’t say it out loud! –Zelda exclaims too loud and scares baby Adam who immediately starts crying again.

Lilith sighs and places the paper in her trousers.

-Thank you. –She whispers as she rocks her son in her arms, trying to calm him down again.

-Allow me? –Zelda asks softly, reaching with her arms for the baby. Lilith instinctively takes a step back but after a few seconds gives up and hands him to her.

The ginger coes at him and rocks him in her arms until he calms down and falls asleep. Lilith watches them from the bed. She is exhausted and it shows. She can’t remember the last night of full sleep she’s had.

-You’re a natural. –She says to Zelda as the ginger places him in his crib.

-I don’t know how I did that. –Zelda replies, looking confused for a second. As if remembering something but not quite. –You should leave tonight. I’ll drive you part of the way but you will have to do the rest on your own.

-I understand. –Lilith nods. –I’ll rest a bit until then.

-No. It is night now and he is asleep. We need to do it now, your chances will be better this way.

The brunette feels her words like a punch to her gut. She doesn’t even have a packed bag. How will she manage Adam’s diapers? His clothes? Should she even take a blanket with them? Or food?

-Alright. –She manages to say. –I’ll just grab some things.

She turns around and throws Adam’s things into a duffel bag. She barely packs things for her, being more worried about her son.

Zelda stands on the door frame. Her hand aches for a cigarette but she knows better than to smoke in front of a baby.

The two women silently make their way through the academy’s grounds. Lilith is wearing some soft wear not to make a sound, plain boots, while Zelda is still in her classic high heels. She towers over the brunette who shrinks a little as she curves her own body around her son, begging he remains asleep during the whole way.

They get into Zelda’s car and Lilith can see some faces staring at them through the tall windows. Some students’ wave silent goodbyes and she closes her eyes as she weakly waves back. She has never liked people or teenagers much, but they had proven to be very helpful with Adam and for that she was eternally grateful.

-Good luck. –Zelda says as they reach the limits of the town with the woods. They are halfway through to the city. Lilith has to make the rest of the way on her own.

-I-

Lilith is unsure of what to say. Thank you? Somehow does words don’t seem to work.

-I’m sorry. –Zelda beats her to it as she reaches to open the door for her. –I wish I was able to do more.

-You did what you could. –Lilith says softly, careful not to wake Adam up.

-I feel a nagging at the back of my head, as if there was something else but I can’t quite reach it.

-I feel it too. –Lilith whispers as she gets out of the car, holding Adam with both of her arms. She now has a black bonnet framing her face and her hair tied down to stay out of the way. She feels so different but she can’t really remember different to what. –Good luck to you too, keep them safe.

She adds as she turns around and walks away. She doesn’t turn around when she hears the engine roaring to life again and going away.

-I guess it is you and me now. –She tells her sleeping son.

Lilith walks for what seems like hours. Hadn’t Zelda said she would leave her close? Why isn’t she getting anywhere? Or is she lost? She bites back a groan as her feet start hurting.

She feels tears of despair coming to her eyes. She isn’t getting anywhere. What if she lied? And just led her away from her academy. Would Zelda be capable of such a thing? She isn’t sure.

-We’ll rest for a bit here. –She tells baby Adam, glad that he has somehow managed to remain asleep. She sits down on the ground, not even caring about the dirt and closes her eyes.

Only for a couple of seconds…

She hears noise and realizes a car is approaching.

-Shit. –Lilith scrambles to her feet and covers her face with the bonnet. Maybe the car will just go away…

No such luck comes her way when the car stops just at her side.

-Praise Blackwood. –The voice says and Lilith’s heart stops because she knows that voice. It is her own. Why does she feel she should know this?

-Praise Blackwood. –She says without turning around. She presses Adam to her chest and begs the woman will go away.

-Are you lost? –A door opens and she steps out of the car. The woman is still in her school clothes, which resemble more of the military now.

-I was going to a dinner and… yes. –Lilith says, still with her back to her.

-Is that a baby? –The woman’s voice softens.

-He’s my son. –Lilith finally turns around. She is unsurprised to find her exact double but the woman gasps and takes a step back. She looks surprisingly shy despite her uniform.

-What? –She whispers. Her face frowns and for a second her eyes cloud, as if remembering a distant memory, the she blinks and it’s gone. –Who are you?

-I am Lily. –Lilith decides to go with a half-truth. –We… we have just been expelled from home, my husband doesn’t approve of the Blackwood doctrine and threatened us.

-Doesn’t he? Or don’t you? –She eyes Lilith’s clothes and duffel bag with a suspicious look.

-You can search this if you want, all you’ll find are my son’s things. –Lilith hates how weak and pleading her voice sounds.

-That’s not necessary. My name is Mary Wardwell, I teach at Blackwood high. –The woman finally says and something clicks in Lilith’s brain. She knows that name, she has heard it before… she has used it before. How?

-What did you say was your last name?

Mary’s words bring Lilith out of her thoughts.

-I didn’t. I am Lily Masters and this is my son Adam. –She says quickly, not even sure from where that name came from.

-Adam? –Mary repeats. –That’s funny… I had a fiancée named Adam. But he left before witches destroyed the world, he’s probably dead.

Lilith looks at her in silence. She had met an Adam once as well. She can’t remember the details but… it’s why she named her son that way.

-Come along, I can’t leave a single mother and her son alone in the night. Witches might catch up to you.

-Thank you, but I’m okay. I just need to reach town and…

-It’s late, everything is already closed. You’ll stay with me tonight and I’ll drive you tomorrow.

Lilith doesn’t know whether to be glad or worried. It is clear Mary stands with Blackwood, however she senses no malice from her. And then there’s the fact that they look the same…

-I can’t accept. Thank you, but we are alright. –She accommodates Adam in her arms. –Truly.

At that exact moment Adams decides to wake up and seeing he isn’t in his crib at the academy but on the middle of the cold road, he starts wailing loudly.

-Shit. No no, my love, please, not in front of the nice lady. –Lilith miserably rocks him in her arms, trying to calm him down. –Are you hungry? Is that it?

He wails louder at this and Mary grimaces.

-I am not leaving you two on the street, no matter what you say. Come to my place, and you can leave tomorrow. If it is your husband you fear don’t worry, nobody will know you are here. Is he a witch?

-I…

-I won’t take a no for an answer, think of him. –She points to the crying baby and Lilith sighs.

-Alright. Only for tonight. - She agrees.

-Perfect. –Mary takes Lilith’s duffel bag before she can protest and opens the passenger seat for her. –I’ll put the calefaction on. Maybe he’s cold.

She says, not addressing the fact that Lilith herself seems to be shivering.

-Thank you. –Lilith says as she sits down and even baby Adam seems to give thanks as his wails grow quieter in the car’s warmth. He starts playing with Lilith’s jacket, making baby noises.

-I think he’s hungry. –Mary says softly as she drives. –Are you as well? I don’t have much at home but being with the state had its advantages, I have some yummy almond cookies you might like.

Only then Lilith realizes she hadn’t eaten before their rushed escapade. Her stomach growls and so does Adam’s.

She rubs his tummy in circles but he isn’t dissuaded from trying to find her breasts.

-It’s okay, you can feed him, I’ll offer food for you at home.

-I don’t… -Lilith tries to argue but her stomach shuts her up by growling loudly. She sighs and zips down her jacket a little, then lowers her blouse, leaving the bare amount of flesh in sight but enough for baby Adam to suckle her nipple.

They make the rest of the way in silence and eventually the baby falls asleep. Lilith doesn’t realize but she also dozes off, waking up to Mary’s soft hand on her shoulder.

-We’re here. –She says, looking at her from the now opened door.

Lilith’s eyes take in the cottage in front of her and a strong nostalgia fills her heart. Why? She hasn’t been there before… not that she remembers.

-Thank you. –She says, as she blinks herself awake and steps out of the car.

Mary opens the door and guides mother and son to the living room. The house has Blackwood paraphernalia laying around and Lilith can’t help the shiver of disgust that runs through her body at this. Mary removes her coat, staying in her blouse and skirt.

-He can rest on the couch while you eat something. –She says kindly, but Lilith only hugs him protectively to her chest.

-He can rest with me. –She replies, sounding more scared than she would ever admit.

-Okay. –Mary doesn’t push on the subject as she serves a plate of almond cookies and some tea for Lilith.

The brunette sits down, still with her jacket and bonnet on, and reaches for a cookie. She means only to give a few bites but before she knows it she has gone through half of the plate.

-Those are good. –She says, covering her mouth in dismay. With one hand she holds baby Adam in her lap and with the other she has been eating.

-Don’t stop on my account, please, it’s been ages since I’ve had someone here. I’m happy to help. And I’m not hungry, they give strong meals for us back at the school.

She gives her a warm smile and Lilith can’t help but feel incredibly guilty. Why? What is it she can’t remember?

-Thank you. –She repeats and sips some tea instead. –We’ll both be fine in your couch.

She adds before Mary can say something else. They stay in silence for a couple of minutes, until the food is gone and the tea is cold.

-If I can’t convince you otherwise…

Lilith shakes her head. –I’ll go change this little one and be right back.

She says, heading towards the bathroom. She takes her time changing baby Adam and washes herself afterwards. She hadn’t had time to do so at the academy.

When she returns to the living room Mary is gone but over the couch are a bunch of blankets and pillows. She can hear noise from the bedroom and somehow Lilith knows Mary will be sleeping on a bare bed that night.

She settles on the couch, placing baby Adam in the middle of the couch and he quickly tangles himself in the blankets. Lilith chuckles and tickles him softly. He giggles and she can’t help the soft laugh the leaves her lips. They’re safe. She isn’t even sure of how but they are both safe for the night, they have a roof upon their heads, Blackwood won’t find them when he visits the academy and the kids will also be safe.

-Sleep, my son. –She tells the baby as she lays on the couch, pulling him to her chest. He seems to understand as he quickly falls asleep, unlike other fussy nights in which Lilith is unable to rest due to his crying. He seems to be very at ease at Mary’s presence. Or maybe it’s the cozy house. Paraphernalia apart, it is a very warm place.

Lilith curls protectively around him as they sleep, unaware of the pair of bright blue eyes that watch them from afar.

Mary pulls out a small search order, it warns about runaway witches, especially concerning the marked academy where a baby’s cries can be heard through the night. She wonders if her visitors are such a person, but she feels nothing wrong with them. They were alone, running away.

Mary tears the little paper apart. She return to her bed and lays down, staring at the ceiling in her bare bed. She had only left a sheet for herself, giving the rest to mother and son.

Witches eat babies, is what Blackwood says, and yet this woman seems very protective of her son. Maybe they are running from witches. Either way she won’t tell anyone about this little encounter.

Morning comes and Lilith wakes up with baby Adam crawling on her chest and the smell of a warm breakfast on her nostrils. She can’t remember the last time she smelled eggs. Rations were very little at the academy, and it got awfully worst when they were marked down and accused of being witches, so naturally most went to the students, not the runaway brunette.

She sits up and picks up her bonnet, realizing it must have fallen off while she slept.

-Morning. –Mary greets. She is once again wearing the military clothes and has her hair done in weird buns. –It’s emperor’s Blackwood day so I need to be earlier at school.

She says in an apologetic voice for waking Lilith up so early.

-It’s okay. –The brunette answers as she stands up and walks towards her, sitting on the table with her son in her arms. –I never got to thank you for your hospitality.

She points to the blankets.

-Oh, it was nothing, the least I could do. –Mary says with a small smile as she eats her piece. –This fell from your trousers while you slept.

She adds as she passes Lilith a small paper. The brunette’s heart nearly stops when she recognizes it as the one Zelda had given her. She takes it and places it in her jacket pocket this time.

-Don’t worry, I didn’t read it. –Mary says, noticing Lilith’s reaction.

The brunette nods and settles on hugging baby Adam protectively instead of eating much. She nibbles on the food until Mary points at the clock.

-You said you were going to a dinner?

-Yes, but I don’t want to make you late, I know how important work is. I’ll be more than fine if you drop me on the main street.

Mary nods, a bit relieved, being late under Blackwood’s regime was a big now. Even for herself, she has an example to set.

-That’s perfect, it’s on my way.

They stand up almost at the same time and after picking up their things they get on Mary’s car. Baby Adam fortunately remain silent until they reach the main street. Lilith gets out of the car and thanks her once more.

-Just promise me you’ll stay safe? –Mary says as Lilith closes the door.

-Will do. –Lilith lies with expertise.

The woman nods and drives away. This time Lilith watches as the car turns a corner and disappears. She walks a bit more and reaches the dinner Zelda had told her about. She enters without knocking and is welcomed by a blonde woman cleaning up tables. It seems it’s early and they haven’t opened yet.

-Good morning, I’m looking for a book. –Lilith says before the woman has time to react. –Häxan.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! I have more ideas for these three, and will continue to post them. Leave a comment on your thoughts <3


End file.
